Wedding War's
by Crepuscule Angel
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged and there wedding plan isnt going well .. with everyone but bella planning it she finaly snaps will Edward get to the bottom of it and will she finaly get the wedding she wants.  point of views from everyone ... R & R


Disclaimer : i don't own twilight :'( i only own the books

[ok so this chapter is randome ok boredome and writers block for other storys will do this to people also i included a few differnt point of views i wanted to get everyone's view out also probably the longest one shot i've written, in fact its almost longer than most of my chapter's for my other story's ! ]

warning -typos!

one shot

wedding war

Bpov

Edward Cullen my boyfriend of six years had proposed a year ago i said yes and was exstatic

Edward is a Dr and was called two weeks ago and asked to go work at the hospital out off town for three months it was march two thousand and nine and i wanted to be married before two thousand and ten.

im a teacher at the local school so i couldn't go with him.

The wedding planning was being done by Alice Edwards sister Rosalie his sister in law and Esme his mother

i was sick and tired of it to be truthful i phoned Edward and asked him if we could plan it me and him

he praticley told me he didn't care about he wedding causing me to cry myself to sleep

the phone call went as followed

"hey i got your message whats wrong" the worried tone of Edward came through the phone

"nothing wrong i just phoned to ask you what date you wanted we can either have December 19th or September 17th" i asked hoping he picked December a Christmas wedding would be amazing,

"Bella its your choices ill go with what ever you choose look i have to go " he said ebfore putting the phone down .

NO well discuss it another time

NO i really want to sit and plan this with you when im free to think clearly

NO i love you

Just a simple ill go with what ever you choose

i got off the phone and cried curling into a ball on my bed , i cried so much when i woke the next morning i had red streams down my face.

the next day Alice called and said we was all meeting [including Edward who was driving back for a weekend] at one it was ten giving me a few hours to get ready before i drove the twenty minute drive to the restaurant named lake treasure .

after showering and doing my hair i was ready and in the car driving towards the destination i was in two minds one i was excited to see Edward it had been a week since i saw him he rove down for one night a eight days ago but i was also dreading it Edward would know i was upset about something and i didn't want to explain what to him.

i also didn't want to hear about the wedding it was getting to me and the fact Edward didn't want to plan it upset me so i didn't know weather id hug him or cry when i saw him.

i pulled up and spotted Edwards car outside the resturant with Alices porshe and Emmett's jeep along with the mercedes which was Carisle Ewards farther .

'ohh joy the hole families here' my brain was screaming

i thought about driving back home but as i was about to Jasper appeared next to my black bmw window and smiled.

i opened the door stepping out and smiled back without a word we walked in tot he restuarnt spotting the table with six people sat around waiting on me and Jasper.

"hello dear" Esme said as i sat down next to Edward he turned and smiled kissing my cheek but frowned when i didn't return the smile.

i nodded to Esme and everyone else but other wise kept quite .

"i ordered for you" Edward said placing his hand on my knee i wanted to move it but felt rude so left it there and nodded.

"ohhhh have you decided on a date yet" Alice said bouncing in her chair

i groaned as Edward simply replied "ask Bella"

that sentence there made me angry but the conversation that followed caused me to snap.

"no i havent planned a date yet im in two minds at the moment about two dates" about the wedding at all i thought

"ohhh well i have found a place for you to get your dress ive also looked in to the wedding cake well have the samples come around in the week so time , and Esme called the florist and they said to go in to pick out the flowers you want " Alice said as the waiter appeared with our food .

"that's great Alice" i said as i turned to rose who was on my left.

"so how far along" i asked hoping she would entertain me .

"nearly six month" she smiled

Esme then who was on her sons right started asking her about baby clothes .

Edward lent into me and whispered in my ear " are you ok love"

i dint look at him merely nodded my head and felt him move his head and pulled his hand from my knee obvouslty frustrated with my lack of response but i was worried what i would actual say if i opened my mouth.

"ok so Bella we need to discuss who you want as braid maids and maid of honors and best men ect, ohhhhh and and the invitation are ready they just need a date i mean Bella it march and you want to be married in the next nine month it will take more than that for all the guest to reply. she said as she nodded to her self.

all the guest "hmmmm all the guest Alice how may people do you have on the list" i asked

i wanted them around the table eight people that was it my parents had died when i was younger so i had no family and these was my friend now.

"well including yours and Edwards friends and us and well the other that one hundred and eight five" she said as if it was nothing .

i stopped eating and threw my fork down.

"excuse me " is aid as if i was deaf

"what " she asked as if it was nothing.

"did you say one hundred and odd people" i asked she nodded .

"ok stop ! one : i wasn't no more than ten people there including the priest ok. two : i would like to bake the cake myself ok , and three : i would like one nothing were it is not all wedding talk. i said in the most soothing voice i could muster

"Bella you cannot bake your own cake ok and ten people that not a wedding and three you have a wedding to plan in nine months ok some people carnt even do ti in nine years" Alice said glaring at me .

i looked to Edward who looked down at his plate 'ok' i thought 'ive so had enough off all off this'

i stood up from my chair .

"ok stop ive had enough the wedding is off ok im sorry but i don't want this! " i said i herd gasped fro the table but i didn't care i was sick off it all.

i walked from the table towards the exit hearing voices call me back

"Bella come back here now!" Alice seethed

"i think you over wellmed her " Jasper said

"Isabelal are you ok" Carisel soothing voice called calmly

"leave her be for a bit" Esme reasoned

"dude what happened" Emmett said confused

"she carnt do this" Rosalie said her hormoanes not doubt kicking in

"Bella" i herd Edward call and his voice sounded broken but i couldnt turn back because if i did i would turn in and i dint want this .

i got in my car and drove home as silent tears silent fell from my eyes.

i wanted to marry Edward don't get me wrong but i didn't want the wedding they planned and i didn't want to marry him if he didn't want to marry me , and if he did he would want to plan it and he didn't so he obvousley regreted asking me .

Epov

ok so i don't have a clue what just happened Bella just walked away after telling me and everyone else sat at the table that the wedding

her wedding

my wedding

our wedding

was off ...

she walked away and i didnt know what to do , since she arrived she has been pushing her self further away from me i hadnt seen her in weeks and i was so excited to know i would be coming home Friday till Tuesday but as soon as she walked in i could tell some thing was wrong i just never realised it was us.

the table was in hetic Alice was fuming , Jasper was trying to calm her down, Emmett was confused as per, Rosalie was well she was crying laughing and then angry and screaming words that would cause a parent to cover there childs ears .

jesus pregnant ladies are freacky!

thank god i don't work on maternity Carisle was looking far off and Esme was worried.

me i felt like crying i was angry Bella didn't discuss it with me.

i was heartbroken she didn't want to marry me

most of all i was deverstated she walked away from me .

after the table had calmed down i excused myself explaining i was going to see Bella Alice had wanted to come along but i refused as she was angry i didn't want her and Bella fighting.

i didn't want to fight with Bella i want her to answer a question.

i wanted to know why!

the drive to our home was spent pondering what had gone wrong the six years we had been married i didn't belive we had ever had a fight none were one of us had walked away .

as i pulled up i noticed it was nighttime god had it been this dark when i left the resturant who knew

i looked up at the house as i stepped out my volva to find it in darkness.

i walked up the path and placed my key in the look turning it slowly as i enter the house i was met by ... silence.

for a moment i had to think wether she was actual here i mea i wasn't sure were else she would go ever one we know enough to trust was sat at the table i turned back as i shut the door and noticed her bmw she was here.

i slowly walked through the living room noticing she want there and made my way up the stairs stopping when i herd faint sobs outside out bedroom door i opened the door slightly and my heart broke more at the sight in front of me.

Bella layed curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed our photo album next to here feet she hadnt herd me come in but her sobs wasn't loud , i could see her chest heaving with each one.

i walked slowly towards here kneeling down in front of her and wrapping my arms around her she stilled for a ment before her arms flew around my neck holding em tightly to her i lifted her up with my arms placing her on my lap and rocked us back and forth rubbing her back softly noticing the sobs slowly stop.

BPOV

i don't know how long he had been here , or how long he had been holding me but i knew i hadnt been crying for the last ten minutes but we was still sat in silence.

he had moved us about twenty minutes ago lifting me on to the bed and laying next to me i cried in to his side placing my head on his chest he placed one hand on my head and the other around me holding me to him .

i needed to feel him , to know he was really here the anger i felt early had disappeared as soon as he picked me up and placed me on his lap

epov

she hadn't spoke and i wasn't sure what to say i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket several times but i didn't want to move i dint want this to stop , i wans't scared that as soon as we spoke she was going to walk away from me again , only this time she might walk away some were i wont ever see her again , i carnt loose her and sitting here not talking felt like i was losing her bit by bit ever second.

i decided it was time to talk.

"Bella" i said looking down at her she was till and for a moment i thought she had fell asleep

till i seen her exhale a breath "mmmmm" she responded

"its time we talk" i said

i seen well more than felt her shift and spoke croackly from all the tears "i know"

she made a move to get up but i kept my arms around her.

"you don't have to move if you don't want to" i said

i smiled when she snuggled into em turning slightly to see my face.

her face had tear stains all down the sides and red blotchies under her eyes which was puffy but she still looked like the most beautiful girl ive ever seen.

"well have to get something for your eyes there blotchy it might get chapt" i said looking at her.

"there next to the bed on the table" she said

i reached out and grabbed the bottle she said would be there handing her the tub of vasaline

i wondered why she had left ti out but quickly changed the subject to the one in hand.

"why" i said knowing she would know what i mean.

she sign again and looked right at me.

"truthly because i know you don't want to get married and " she said she went to say more but i stopped her.

"what do you mean i don't want to get married " i was slightly peeved off that she assumed this about me.

"Edward when ever i ask you , no when ever anyone asks you about this wedding you say ill go with what ever you choose or ask Bella" she said and i noticed a tear fall down here face.

"that doesn't mean i don't want to marry you Isabella it means i want it to be what you what it to be" i said completely shocked that she thought all this with out me knowing.

"Edward i want this wedding to be about us i wanted it to be planned by us ok i rang you last night to ask you about the date and you said ill go with what ever you choose i have to go" she said and i noticed the look in her eyes.

it was heartbreak i pulled her to me .

"im sorry , im so , so sorry i didn't realise you thought that, i thought if i let you do it it would be your wedding" i said as she cried into me.

"can i ask another question" i asked

she pulled away fro me and nodded her head

"why did you explode at the dinner table" i had been wondering about this since it kicked off.

"truthly" she said i nodded " because the wedding they planned isn't the wedding i want , for us" she said

and i suddenly understood everything , she had wanted me to plan this wedding with her , the wedding she wanted and instead she ended up with Alice Rosalie and mum planning a wedding they thought she wanted.

"how about from now till Tuesday we plan the wedding that is if you still want to marry me " i asked i have to admit i was worried truly worried , of her answer.

"of course i want to marry you Edward " she said leaning up and kissing my chin " i just want you to be sure you want this Edward , i don't mind just being boyfriend/ girlfriend if your not ready for married" she said and i could see in her eyes she really would do what ever made me happy.

i decided there and then this wedding would be about us about her , our way , her way!.

"i love you i want you to be my wife and i want to be your husband" i said smiling at her she smiled back

another question was eating at me.

"why was the vasaline out" i asked

"i left it out this morning" she said then suddenly ducked her head as if she want ment to say that.

"but why was it out" i asked

she mumbeled in to my shift "because i got emotional last night"

i hugged her tightly "lets sleep tomorrow well start planning" i said kissing her forehead.

"what about the others" she asked and looked a little scared ?

"ill sort it " i said

i would phone Alice in the morning and my mother and explain me and Bella would be planning the wedding from here out.

she nodded at me and smiled a small smile

sudenly she stripped her self and was under the covers in only her underwear and hugging her self to me.

i smiled as i pulled my t-shirt off and sat up a little taking my trousers before get back under the covers pulling Bella to me .

"good night love tomorrow will be a better , happier day" i said and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

when i woke Bella was still asleep i decided to leave her be she had a ruff night well ruff few nights from might i could tell.

i decided to phone Alice first get the worst out the way.

APOV

i was sat in the kitchen table looking at the magazine drinking my coffee when my phone rang.

Edward, hmmm i wonder how he is ever one was shocked last night about Bella's out burst Emmett said he thought she was pregnant.

"hello" i answered

"hey sis" Edward soothing voice called through the phone.

"hmm what do you want " i asked knowing when he was calm he wanted some thing.

"nothing look im going to get straight to the point , here the planning you've done is being scrapped ok" he said

"WHAT" i screamed "you mean your not getting married i carnt believe Bella " i said down the phone

Bella and me had been mates for years i met her in school when she met Edward and we had been best friends since but this was something i couldn't agree with my brothers heart being broken.

"no the wedding on" he said calm again

"ok confused here the wedding on but the planning off" i asked

"yes that is correct" he said

ok his tone was peeing me off

"WHY" I screamed

"because Alice we talked and decided to plan it together ok " he said

"NO Edward its not ok , i have the invitations printed the florist booked and the dress makers apoinment you carn't do this" i said seething down the phone.

"Alice its my wedding ok Bella wants us to plan this so were planning it" he said putting the phone down.

i was angry , i was mad and i was going to give him a piece of my mind

Epov

ok so Alice took it bad but o well she would have to deal!

mum well i chicken out i texted her instead and explained it all she replied simply do what is best for the two of you my loves.

got to love her for that.

i grabbed two coffees and some toast and my laptop bag and carried in through to the bedroom placing toast and coffee on Bella's bedside table and the laptop on the bed and my coffee and toast on my side.

i lent down and kissed Bella slowly she smiled and moaned a little

"mmmm" she said moving and twitching

"good morning baby i brought coffee and toast" i said she smiled and opened her eyes

she leaned forward kissing me again . then sniffed the air smelling the coffee no doubt.

she lent up and ate some toast sipping her coffee smiling i did the same once i was finished i lied back down Bella turned to me looking at the laptop and cocked her eyebrow at me as i to say whats that for.

i laughed "planning i thought we could spent the day in bed and plan the wedding well what we can plan of it " i said

she smiled and she look like she was beaming god i was suck a idiot , to not know how happy she would of been for us to plan this wedding .

"id love that " she said smiling again as i turned my laptop on.

she snuggled back under the covers and i did the same bringing the laptop with me and leaning above the head baords.

i decided it was time to tell her what i was thinking when i made the coffee.

"December 19th" i said simple

i herd her gasp and looked down to see a huge smile and a tear on her face.

"if you don't want to " is aid but she shook her head stopping me .

"no i really wanted a Christmas wedding" she said smiling at me .

"ok so we picked the date now who to invite " i said looking at her again

"how many people do you want there" she asked reminding em this was about us

"well truthly just family like you said ten people including the preist and maybe my god farther if that ok with you" i asked and she nodded.

"the cake" i asked

she bit her lip and blushed.

Bpov

ok so i wasn't sure how to ask him if i could bake out wedding cake.

"do you still want to bake it" he asked

god i love this man its as if he can read my mind

i nodded.

"ok but can i make a suggestion" he asked i nodded again

"will you allow Esme to help you with it i know shed love to" he asked

i couldn't say no and truthly id need it more than id admit "id love her help" i told him truthly

he smiled at me

"ok so we got guest, date , cake we need florist dress suits and to sort out detail of who's who" i said

he nodded and i couldnt help but smile at us doing this planning our wedding together.

"ok well florist well do on line in a second , the dress im not sure about its not my thing" he said shyly

i laughed

"i know , i know but i don't want to let Alice free rain on it i know what i want in my mind it just finding it out there" i said

he was thinking for a while

"ill call Esme you know my god farther Paul well his sister Leah i think she is called is a desinger im sure she could get you a meeting and you could talk to her about maybe making one" he said smiling

i like the idea but i didn't like the idea of the money

"Edward i don't want to spend a whole lot of money on this wedding , i want us to be there and that all that matters ok us being married " i said smiling

"i know but the dress you want i want you to have it " i nodded letting him have his way.

he smiled and clicked on the internet on some florist sight

but stopped and looked at me smiling

"ok so ill get Emmett and Jasper and dad to go to the tailors with me for my suits can we have a color scheme" he said he was really getting into this

EPOV

ok so i knew a few things about weddings

color scheme

she nodded to my idea

"hmm how about blue and sliver" she said and i could imagine it now and love it

"yeah we could have silver suits with blue vest" is aid she was bouncing on the bed excited it was pretty fun

"ok what blue" she asked

"baby blue" i said remember the color scheme on a dress eh wore once i nearly stopped breathing.

"yeah" ok

"ok were do you want to do this" i asked

she smiled a smile i knew well it was her i have an idea to make the world happy smile.

"ok do you remember when you first took me home , you parents back ground when we walked to the water fountain and you first kissed me " she said smiling

i smiled at the memory of our first kiss in my parents huge garden it ha a big water fountain in the middle of the path were a lion is spitting the water into the air.

"yea" i said nodding to her

"well i would like ok tell me if it stupid but id like a gazebo so the fountain is at the head of it we could put lights fairy lights on there and we could get married in front of the water fountine" she said but looking down

she thought i didn't like it.

"i love that idea babe is sounds wonderful what about if we do it at nighttime i remember it being six pm when we was out here how about we get married at five thirty that way by the time we kiss it should be six" i said and she lunched at me

hugging me tightly ands kissing my neck "thank you i love you so much" she said in my neck

i know i said smiling kissing her back

"ok so we got most of this sorted we need flowers some one to take pictures and the who's doing what list" i said .

"ok flowers i like the idea of sticking to blue and silver so can we see what flowers they have it in them colors" she asked i agreed

"pictures well dads receptionist Angela is a photographer so she might be abel to help us there" i said

"ok and well i was wondering if Carisle would walk me to you like down the isle path thingy" she said

"he'd love to well go Tomorrow and ask him" i said and she smiled

i realised it was going to be hard for her and suddenly planned something to help her and make Alice happy ill phone her alter.

"ok well Alice and Rosalie could be my brides maids and Emse could be maid of honor" she said

"ok i want Emmett and Jasper as my best man"

"well since its a garden wedding how about we have it they walk with us but they they can seat while were married" i said she agreed

"ok so check list" she said smiling

i typed it on to the laptop in a email so i could forward it to everyone

dear all , Bella and i decided to plan the wedding details below would be grateful if you help when asked.

color scheme - baby blue and silver

suit - silver with baby blue vest ect

dress - ask Paul's sister Leah to help Bella design ;)

venue - Esme and Carisel back garden with a gazebo with fairy lights

with groom and bride standing in front of the water fountine

chars will be placed inside for all to seat during ceramoney

date - December 19th 2009

time - five thirty pm

guest - no more than ten fifteen max

cake - Bella and Esme to make

photographer - ask Angela

maid of honor - Esme

bridesmaids - Alice and rose

best man - Emmett and Jasper

i sent the email to ever one and layed the laptop on the floor pulling my beauful girlfriend to me to show her how much i cared for her.

EPOV [Emmetts}

whoooo best man .GET IT THERE all that food that's going to be there i carnt wait.

and there's cake YES , rose wont make cake anymore she says its because it too sweet really its ment to be sweet aint it , its cake fro Christ sake.

ha i wonder if Bella would leave Edward sweating it out if i offer her twenty pound for ever twenty mintues ha he would be like a sails men watching his boat go down sweat dripping i think i need to text my new sister.

no im not that mean well yes wait i am but not to Edward i seen the way he reacted last night when Bella had her mental moment ha that was classic .

Apov

i woke the next morning after reading the email from Edward feeling slightly better .

i had a text later on asking me to help him with a surprise for Bella i agreed

i spoke to mum and he was beaming being asked to help Bella with the cake and dress i was a little jealous but i suppose compared to how i had planned it orinaginal i carnt blame Bella for not letting me help with this one .

i was still a little hurt she was ignoring my calls as well and i was worried she was angry with me.

[ok things are going to be moving forward now]

Espov [Esme's]

it head been three weeks since Edward sent the email around and to be truthful i was glowing to know they was doing this together something they will remember for ever Bella explain to everyone why she was having the wedding in the garden and the story brought some tears to our eyes.

Edward had gone back to work he came back every Friday night and leaved Sunday evening he spoke to his boss's there and luckily would be transferred back on the 1st of December.

Bella also asked Carisle to walk her down the isle so to speak and he was beaming with pride.

she asked Alice first if she minded Alice was still moody over her wedding plans till Carisel spoke to her explaining she should be happy that Edward and Bella will plan the wedding it is there wedding she sulked a little till Edward asked her for her help with something then she hugged Edward and Bella.

i phoned Paul's sister Leah and arranged for a meeting two weeks ago it went beautifuly we managed to pick a dress which was being made specialy and would be ready in a month from now it was lovely the end design Bella had picked it was silver with a corset and mermaid bottom with small train the corset had thousands of blue sequins and a blue stiching the train also had blue sequins on .

Bella had helped Leah draw it and to be truthful it made me cry to see my daughter in law so happy over marriage i knew Bella had doubt due to her parents accident she was worried about marriage but she was getting into the details with Edward she even invited Leah to the wedding.

we had order fifteen seat just in case anyone else was mention to come along.

i had also rang around for a minister to marry then and lucky found one willing to marry someone at a house near Christmas at night time .

since me and Bella was desining the cake Bella explained to me she wanted to do a three tier brides cake and a two tier grooms cake for Edward as a surprise .

i thought the idea was wonderful and she told me of the design it was going to be blue icing with silver flowers

the wedding cake would be in three different types of cake the first tier would be fruit tradional wedding cake the second she chose sponge cake with butter cream and raspberry jam, the third she choice to have a plan sponge incase anyone just wanted that she said that her mum had hated butter cream and her dad had a distaste for fruit cake so i think it was her way of involving them in the wedding.

the grooms cake she chose to have the first tier in chocolate with chocolate butter cream the second she choose to be sponge with butter cream the cake would be blue iceing and silver flowers.

she allowed Alice to do invited even though the people was family she still insisted Alice could do it i think she was trying to make it up to her in her own way.

[Edpov]

Emmett had helped me find the perfect suits

silver jackets with silver pants a baby blue tie and hanky and vest with a white shirt i had to admitt we all looked damn smart!

and me and Bella had picked the flowers i chose a few different ones and so did she after the girl agreed she could have them done in our color scheme.

it was all going to plan and in one more weeks id be back home for good .

BPOV

we picked our flowers

Edward even picked some. yes my man knows flowers!

we picked roses which would be baby blue colored

with dark blue lilly's added in

two silver daisies and two silver tropic flowers mixed in with them for me.

the girls would each have a silver rose

baby blue carnations

and some tropical dark blue flowers

the men best men would have a silver rose

with a baby blue tropic flower in there jacker suit pocket

APOV

[a week before the wedding]

Edward had called me and asked me to help with a surprise for Bella

fair enough i was annoyed to begin with the whole planning i had done was now ruined but after dad spoke to em and i seen Edward and Bella happy i decided to give in [ well that and the fact Edward bribed me , he bought me the yellow gold necklace with a blue tear drop i had been begging mum to by me].

he gave me the picture and had me have it blown up the halved it was a sweet gesture one i was amazed he thought off .

Bella really does bring out the best of him and i was glad she was finally going to join our family officaily i refer to her as my sister already now she will official be my sister- in - law and it will just be nice to be able to do it and flaught her rings off .

[RPOV - i decided to add them all in at least once]

i was planning the hen night even though she didn't know she was having it we decided to to it the 17th so she wouldn't be snooping she thought we was going to pick up a gift for Edward we was just on the way back she was going to be asked for dinner by Alice , which would involve being served by butlers in the buff.

we was also having a shower party naughty under wear and toys , it was all set up the resturant , club had been booked and we invited ever girl we knew even Esme's garden party friends was coming .

i just hadn't told Emmett , because i knew he had booked the lap dancing bar next door and Edwards main present would be Bella giving him a lap dance we just had to get Jasper to agree to the plan , my little pixie was on it.

[jpov]

ok so i was best man including Emmett and also i had Alice telling me i needed to help her get Edward away on the stag night to get him in a privert room she had rented so she could get Bella to give him a pole dance , yeah that's easier to do but Alice has her way of getting me to say anything.

she cornered me the other night when Emmett had called me to ask me about the club we booked!

he had hired the floor and five dancers

two bar staff

a stripper , coming with fluffy handcuffs and baby oil

joy i carn't wait to see the look on Bella's face when she arrives to give Eddie his present!

it will be Emmett's head there all after!

she was kissing me on my sweet spot , my ear lobe and asked me if i could get Edward away at first i saif no

then she teased me by biting down on my ear

making it hard for me to consentrat while she asked me again.

and i said i would do it.

[a few days before the wedding]

[CPOV -i had to include him]

i was in the study and for the life of me i was nerves , Isabella dear sweet Isabella was like a daughter to me , and to Esme and she had asked me to give her away i was honored she even asked Alice permission first.

i was sat looking into writing my speech since Edward had asked me to say a few words since the way the wedding was going bridesmaids and best men wouldn't be writing one so he had asked me he said he didn't want me to feel left out.

i was truly honored by both of them.

my son and my daughter.

[ok so ive deicded this is a very long one shot lol im debating weather to actual do the wedding ? and a shorter one shot . well two both bpov of the hen night stag night ? let me know!]


End file.
